


RWBY: Dust in the Mirror

by colioli4



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clones, F/F, Mirror Sex, Narcissism, Twincest, dust - Freeform, mirror, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colioli4/pseuds/colioli4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Team RWBY gets send on a research mission to investigate the sudden reappearance of a lost Dust temple, none of the girls would ever have expected to find a Dust-infused Mirror, and through it themselves. Literary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Dust to Doubles

**Author's Note:**

> A story I came up with recently and actually managed to write down. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it folks, and please leave a message/comment/review if you can: your help is truely appreciated!!!

"Hey, Ruby!" 

No answer. Weiss walks into the room and sees her young friend still lying on her bed, her arms and legs spread wide around her and even drooling a bit.

"RUBY ROSE!!!!!!!!" The girl murmurs silently in her sleep, but still does not wake up. Annoyed, Weiss kicks the redhead's bed, causing her to slide off with a thud. Ruby's eyes spring open and with a warlike yelp she jumps up, her hands already searching for her Scythe. 

When she notices the clearly annoyed Weiss Snee standing before her, she quickly and embarrassed falls back into a more relaxed stand. “Hey Weiss, what’s up?” she asks, in her eternal innocence.

Weiss places her hand on her face and breaths in and out slowly for a couple of times to calm her temper a little. Nevertheless, when she turns her angry glare at Ruby, the other girl shrinks back from her friends fiery eyes.

"Ruby, do you have any idea what time it is? We should have left five minutes ago!”

“What! How! Oh no!” is all Ruby yelps as she runs into the bathroom, still in her pyjama’s. She slams the door shut and Weiss angrily glares at the clock above the door. Exactly two minutes later, Ruby races out of the room again, now fully dressed and breathing labouredly. Weiss just sniffs and says “Couldn’t you’ve been any faster?”, after which she walks out the apartment. Ruby hastily follows her, trying to catch her breath, and silence returns to the room. Not for long however, as Ruby storm back into the apartment, grabs her weapon, the technological highly advanced scythe/rifle Crescent Rose, standing next to the door, and sprints back out of the apartment again. 

The two girls meet up with Yang Xiao Long, Ruby’s older sister, and Blake Belladonna, their Faunus friend. Yang smiles happily at Weiss, who is glaring at Ruby, and Ruby, who is yawning openly. “Hard time waking up, Ruby?” she asks, smiling sweetly at her little sister. Ruby just grumbles and leans on her Crescent Scythe. After her brute awakening, the adrenaline had left her body and it had realised that five in the morning was too early, and it had returned to sleep-mode. Weiss gives her a bit too hard pet on the head, waking her up enough to groan a soft “ai”, and looks annoyed at the tall blonde standing before her. “She was slow, as always. You both ready to go? We better head out as soon as possible: it’s not often that we receive such an opportunity to study old artefacts.” Yang nods at her clearly irritated friend and her grin widens. “Yep, ready to go! You too Blake?” she says, turning to their friend. The black haired girl nods, a tiny smile on her face. “Yes, let us go.” They head out the heavy gate, Weiss pulling a half-asleep Ruby with her, towards their objective of the day.

*****

They arrive only minutes after the sun reaches its highest point in the sky. A huge cliff looms over them, surrounding them on all sides, except for the narrow crevice they had to walk through to get to this small valley. Ruby has awoken a little, and is her own joyful self, speaking animatedly with Weiss, who is clearly extremely annoyed by her happiness on such a serious mission. Neither Yang nor Blake try to support her or take some of Ruby’s joy away from the white-haired girl who is nearing an emotional explosion, mostly because they secretly enjoy the amusement that the conversing girls bring them.

They arrive at their destination. A huge thirty metre high boulder lies before them against the wall of stone. They all halt in front of the massive rock and take in its sheer size. Yang whistles softly. This would be a hard nut to crack. She lifts her Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, the Ember Cecilia, and looks at her friends. Blake shrugs, Weiss just nods, and Ruby still stares at the huge obstacle before them, her mouth slack, but her eyes awake, calculating, seizing up every inch of mineral. 

Yang returns her gaze towards the rock, and raises her arms. With practiced ease, she opens fire with her gloves. Her shots slam into the stone. She empties her entire magazines, and except for a little blackened spot on the rock, there is no real damage done to it. She looks annoyed at the rock and spits at it. Weiss and Blake both step forward, holding out their weaponry. Weiss wields a Multi Action Dust Rapier named Myrtenaster, and Blake holds her Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe expertly in her right hand. Both of them smash into the boulder, their weapons a whirl of deadly metal, but neither of them leaves even a scratch on its surface. Weiss even throws some Dust into play, arming her weapon in fiery flames and frosty ice, but again no harm is done to the stone. They both step back, panting a little, and Blake returns her weapon to its holster. 

“It’s too strong. Some kind of Dust must have gone over it, to make it this impregnable. Someone, some time, did not want anyone to enter this place.”

Weiss nods, agreeing with the Faunus. “It resists all other forms of Dust. There’s no way we’re getting in.”

Suddenly, someone yells at them. Ruby, having walked around the massive boulder as the girls had been going at it with their weapons, waves at them from besides the rock. “Hey guys, I found an entrance!”

Weiss swears under her breath. “You got to be…”

*****

But Ruby wasn’t kidding. The boulder might have been Dust-protected, the surrounding cliff wasn’t. In time, the rock had eroded away on this side, leaving a thin gap between the cliff and the obstacle. It was hard to see, even when you knew it to be there, and without Ruby’s sharp eyes, they wouldn’t have found it at all.

They enter through the crevice and find a long empty hallway, which is lightened by Dust markings on its walls, which enfold the entire area in a dark blue hue. Blake immediately begins studying the signs, trying to translate them, and Yang joins her efforts, but not before asking Ruby and Weiss to continue into the ancient cavern. They all agree they must handle the investigation as quickly as possible, before it gets too dark outside to head back home: none of them wants to spend the night lying on a cold, stone floor.

Weiss and Ruby walk on, and after a short distance arrive at a massive cavern, sprawling out before them, and so high neither of them can see the roof.

They head further into the cave, hearing their footsteps echoing around them. There seems to be no end to it. Suddenly, Ruby yelps, and brandishes her Scythe. Weiss jumps, and turns around quickly. “What?!?”

Ruby stares into the opposite direction, her eyes wide, and her finger never leaving the trigger of Crescent Rose. “There is someone there…”

Weiss frowns, narrows her eyes, and peers into the darker parts of the cavern. Surely, two figures stand there before them, but as Weiss takes two more steps forward, she relaxes, if only a little. 

“No danger, Crater Face. It is just us. It’s just a mirror.”

Both girls head forward a little more, and surely Ruby now realizes the two figures she had seen before were another Weiss and another Ruby, just a reflection on the massive mirroring wall.

"Intriguing..." Weiss murmurs, as she walks closer to stand next to Ruby at the gigantic mirror. Ruby, however, has no eye for sheer vastness of the glass no longer, and stares at their own reflections in the mirror.

"What is it now?" asks Weiss slightly annoyed to her younger partner. 

Ruby doesn't speak for a long moment. Then she says: "Something is off..." 

Weiss sighs. "Obviously, Ruby, this is a huge fucking mirror standing in an empty cavern. Name one thing that isn't off about this thing?" 

Weiss makes to turn away, but Ruby halts her with an upturned hand. "No, seriously Weiss. The mirror..." 

Weiss turns back around and looks good into her own eyes. She notices that a lock of her hair is out of position, and makes to groom it back into place. As soon as she raises her hand, Ruby finishes her meaning: "... we're not mirrored." 

The white-haired girl blinks, and looks closer at herself in the mirror. She gasps. Her hand, having risen to fasten her rogue hair once more, is not the same hand as she should be holding up in the mirror. Her reflection is not mirrored! Both she and her reflection gulp. Yang and Blake choose exactly that moment to arrive. They enter the massive cave through its main entrance, just as Weiss and Ruby had done before them, and notice the girls standing close to the mirror, seemingly frozen in their spots.

"Hey girls, are you alright over there," Yang yells over the distance separating both groups, as she and her partner start to make their way over to the mirror. 

Ruby answered, a little anxious: "Nothing serious... just that something that isn't right with this giant mirror here." 

As they come closer to the two nervous girls, Blake is the first to notice the oddity. "Ah," she whispers, matter-of-factly, "no mirroring." They halt next to their friends, and all stare at their own reflection. Ruby proceeds to make a step forward, and gazes closer into the weird mirror, which actually isn’t a mirror at all.. Her own white-skinned, black-and-red dressed self returns her gaze with the same questioning look. 

"Ruby, don't go any closer!" Weiss murmurs, "We don't know what this thing is." 

But Ruby, never the cautious one, does not listen. She only has eyes for her own body, her own face. She feels strangely attracted to it. Childlike wonder spreads across her face and that of her reflection as they both make another step forward, now standing not an arm’s length away from each other and only separated by the reflective wall. She suddenly sees how cute she actually looks in her fighting gear, her dress showing off her still forming female characteristics very nicely. She and her doppelganger both brush through their own soft, short hair, and suddenly Ruby starts to imagine what it must feel like to do that lovingly to another, identical, her. She blushes and bites her lip. Something down between her legs starts getting wet...

As Ruby was staring so captured at her own image, Yang suddenly felt an identical feeling, that pulls her eyes towards her own reflection in the wall of glass. Her attention is completely taken over by what she sees: herself. Tall, strong and busty, with a wave of curling golden hair falling down her shoulders, she looks like an angel. She makes to stand at the same distance as her sister from the mirror, staring into her own lilac bright eyes, imaging what they would look like in the dark, looking up at her as she pounded on that delicious body of hers. A tiny smile spreads across her lips.

Blake notices the strange expression her two friends suddenly wore, but before she could say or do anything, she too is captured by her own image. Never before had she seen herself as attractive. Not until now. Her cat ears do indeed make her look cuter than she ever would have imagined, and her amber eyes have some sort of magical characteristic, that leaves her unable to look away. She blushes heavily like Ruby when thoughts about sexual interaction with herself hit her, and her breathing rate increases. 

Weiss is the last one standing, but has been so busy with a small silver scanner she had produced from one of her pockets that she has not noticed her friends sudden interest in the mirror. "Girls, there is an extraordinary amount of Dust in this cave. Far too much. We should head out of here while we still can, before we set off a trap or..."  
Her voice trails off as she notices her friends standing before the mirror, looking mesmerized into their own eyes. "Hey, what are..." she begins, just before she is caught by her own ‘reflection’.  
White hair in a playful ponytail, held together by her loved hairpins. Shining light-blue eyes. Perfect face. Gorgeous dress. Weiss tries to keep these new and strange thoughts out of her mind, but the influence on her mind is too strong. Step by step, she nears the mirror, the scanner falling from her grip, landing on the cold stone floor, forgotten. She wants to touch that perfect skin, feel her meticulously styled hair, kiss those beautiful lips.

All four girls continue to gaze at themselves in the mirror, hypnotized by themselves.  
Slowly, all four raise both their hands. Their fingers move forward slowly, towards the outstretched hand of their doubles. Where the glass should have been, is nothing. All ten fingers of all four girls brush together. A flash of light. Followed by darkness.


	2. Aromatic Roses And Shadowspawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter coming up now! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the continuation of this story!
> 
> Next installment coming soon!!!

************************************

Chapter 2:

Ruby opens her eyes. She is lying on the ground, and has no idea how she got there. Above her is the endless blue, with seagulls flying overhead. A pale sun stand high above them in the … 

Sky?

She should still be inside the cave, she suddenly remembers. The gigantic Dust-filled cavern… She sits up, still groggy. As she notices Crescent Rose lying next to her, the young girl breaths out in relief. She is not defenceless. 

Suddenly, however, she hears a sound behind her. She stiffens. She is not alone. Slowly, she reaches over and grabs her Scythe from the dirt. 

More movement behind her. Close. 

She jumps up, swinging her weapon around, in a panicking effort to defend herself. 

Crescent Rose meets something halfway through the motion. The force of the collision is enough to smash the weapon out of Ruby’s startled hands. A yelp of surprise escapes her.

Someone behind her yelps as well, echoing her shock. She blinks, confused, and looks around at her assaulter. 

Ruby Rose stares at Ruby Rose. 

Their mouths drop open. 

Two identical Crescent Roses lie abandoned on the ground, below the place where they had smashed into each other. 

Both girls try to speak, but cannot go further than a collection of surprised 'eeps' and 'wha's. Both youngsters are shocked by seeing themselves standing right in front of their eyes. 

"You... you are me?", one is finally able ask, her eyes still large in their sockets. 

"A... and... you are... me?" the other Ruby returns the question, blinking rapidly as she tries to come up with an answer to what is happening, but can't seem to find any in her whirling mind.

They both stand paralysed for another minute as their brains try to coop with this seemingly impossible feat. Then both relax a little, as neither of them seem to be bend on attacking the other. Both girls are just as confused and scared as their new identical twin. 

They continue to peer each other up and down, finding only resemblances and no differences in each other’s features. They do this in a more casual fashion, as they gradually realise the other Ruby means her no harm. 

One of the girls suddenly moves and sticks out her hand. "Hi... I'm Ruby." 

The other girl blinks, and then grasps the outstretched hand confidently. "Hi... I'm Ruby... too?"

They shake hands as both burst out in a round of giggles at this last uncertain statement. Both are Ruby, identical in every way, even though every scientific law in the universe told them otherwise, that such a feat was impossible. And both decide that they should be friends, for fighting herself seems even more ridiculous than befriending the other girl - her. They pick up their Crescent Roses, and immediately begin to study them, again searching for differences. Both weapons too are identical, from the dark colour to the settings of the tiny control panels on its side. 

They start to have an ambient conversation about their beloved Scythes, each talking and listening to their own ideas and tactics, which they both know in and out but never get tired of discussing, even with themselves. 

They are, however, suddenly interrupted by the arrival of three Ursi: dark creatures of Grimm, living nightmares, bent on the destruction of mankind. 

The bear-like creatures barge into the little clearing both girls resided in and rush towards their prey, attracted by the scent of the two redheads. The larger, older specimen holds back as it's companions barrel forward towards the two Ruby's, faces set in a snarl, a low growl emitting from deep within their throats. Both aspirant-Huntresses move instinctively, jumping at the Ursi nearest to them. Both creatures are decapitated in one single stroke of Crescent Rose, unable to land a single blow. The girls land next to each other, red blood dripping from their blades, the bodies of the Ursi collapsing behind them. They check each other over quickly, and, when they notice that they both are uninjured, give each other a quick, cute smile and a wave. 

The Ursi Major, meanwhile, having risen to his hind legs, towers over both Huntresses, roaring defiantly. Ruby and Ruby turn their weapons with quick precision gained from years of training with their highly advanced Scythes and aim at the beast with their barrels of the inbuilt gun. They fire, but the shots just glance off the beasts tough hide. The creature drops itself again and thunders forward, charging it’s armed prey. Another few shots fall, but again none are able to penetrate the creature's innards. 

Both Ruby's glance at one another, and find in the other's eyes the same insane plan that is brewing in their own minds as the Grimm charges them. Together, they ready their Scythes, holding it like a bat, and wait for the Ursi to raise itself up for the final pound it would make.

The creature, unable to see its own demise coming, rises once more, displaying its unarmoured belly, seeing an easy, double kill. 

Both Ruby's swing their Crescent Roses, putting all their strength and weight behind their blow. The blades of their weapons enter the Ursi's belly side by side. They punch through the skin and break out the back again in a fountain of blood. The power of both attacks is enough for both of the Roses to cut through the rest of the body, slashing the entire Ursi in half, each Scythe taking care of half of their target. 

Both Ruby's finish their circle and fire one bullet each into the falling torso's opened flesh, for good measure. The carcass bursts open, and is pushed backwards by the impacting shots. The upper half of the body lands a dozen feet further than its legs, which fall over in front of the two girls. 

The Ruby’s admire their handiwork and high-five each other, their Crescent Roses swung back over their shoulders. They quickly decided to go and find the others before it becomes dark. They head out, two red riding hooded girls, dressed in black and red, their hi-tech weaponry held casually in their hands, and leaving three Grimm corpses behind.

*****

It is only as they walk through the dense forest they find themselves in, that the Ruby’s discover that they do not actually know where the hell they are. In no time, they are lost in the woods, following paths that disappear in the undergrowth and trails that run round and round and round, until neither of them has any sense of direction anymore. They try climbing into trees, to get a better view of the area, but fail miserably as the branches are just too densely packed together for them to get through. Even with the help of their Crescent Roses, there is no end to the branches, and they give up soon after starting, understanding the task is impossible. 

When they get to a clearing, a clearing that looks suspiciously similar to every other clearing they have passed through, they halt. The sun is still high in the sky as they sit down in the shadow of a gigantic oak tree, and take out their lunch. Luckily for them, their lunches too have been multiplied, so they do not have to share their sandwiches. As it is, the lunch is barely enough for either of them, and their stomachs still feel empty after they wolfed it all down.

Unwilling to spent the rest of the day walking through the never-ending woods, the redheads stay beneath the protective roof created by the oak leaves above them.

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, deep in thought. Slowly, memories of what happened in the cavern start to come back to them: the mirror, it’s strange influences, how it played with their thoughts…

They glance at one another, but when they notice the other Ruby looking at them as well, they quickly turn away from each other, flushed with embarrassment. 

In the end, one Ruby speaks up:

“So… what do you think happened in there?”

Her companion shrugs. “Beats me. The last thing I remember is touching the Mirror, that’s it. Then, you arrived.”   
She shrugs again, acting casual. “Don’t worry, you’re not that bad.”

The other Ruby grins amused. “You’re not that bad either.” 

They look at each other and giggle, realising the irony of the situation.

“So…”, the other Ruby begins, “You think the same happened to the others… as has happened to us?” she ends her kind of embarrassed question. 

Ruby blushes, understanding that the other girl means the entire happening, including the unfashionable thoughts the Dust had provoked in them, and still did.

“I… I guess so.” Her cheeks redden even more, thinking about her friends, trying to coop with the same problems as they were having. She looks at her twin, and sees the same blush on her face. Damn, but she’s cute when she’s embarrassed.

“What… what will they do about it?” she wonders out loud.

Silence. Then her partner answers: “Yang… well.. you know her.”   
She turns towards her friend, her lips set in a slight grin. “She will probably fuck herself.”

Her doppelganger bursts into a round of giggles, and Ruby soon joins her. With teary eyes, the other Huntress says: “Yeah, probably! She’s always been that narcissistic! Remember that time she was kissing her own image in the mirror, back home?”

Her friend nods, her voice trembling with laughter. “She… she was so angry and embarrassed with us sneaking a peak when she found out we knew about it. We had to run around town and hide in a garbage can to escape her. Best day ever!”

Both Ruby’s crack up again and roll on their backs in laughter, their giggles uncontrollable.

When their bodies relax again, they sit down in the grass again, facing each other. They study one another, and again silence reigns over the clearing.

“What about Weiss?” Ruby speaks after a while. 

“What about her?” her companion asks.

“Well…” Ruby begins, gesturing in her search for the right words, “What would she… do… about herself?”

“Mmm… She’d… probably try to kill her.” Ruby says truthfully, a grimace escaping her. “She’s never been able to coop with unexplainable situations, and this all is as impossible as it can get…”

“True…” answers her friend, her smile having left her as well.

Their boots touch accidently. Both stiffen, but neither of them pulls back her leg. Their silver eyes meet again, and the girls blush, unable to look away. The same inexplicable attraction as they experienced in the cavern returns to them, gaining strength with every second.

Ruby smacks her lips, trying to divert her and her clone’s thoughts. “And what about Blake?”

Her black-and-red boot touches her clone’s once more. A tiny smile spreads on the other’s face. “What about her?”

Her own boot travels up Ruby’s leg, gliding over the soft fabric of her twin’s legging, halts at the knee, and slides back down again.

Her partner exhales happily and smiles playfully at her identical friend. “What will she do when she realizes what is going on?”

They move closer to one another and continue with stroking each other using their boots and legs. Their rate of breathing accelerates as they trail ever further up each other’s legs.

Ruby smiles cutely at her clone, who has the same bright scarlet face as she must be having, she realises. “Blake can handle herself. All Faunus can. They’ll probably enjoy each other’s company: she never really opens up against any of us, except to herself.”

Their boots move slowly underneath each other’s dresses, nearing their target, but the girls only have eye for each other. 

“So… what about us? What about Ruby… and Ruby?”, the redhead finally asks.

Her companion bites her lower lip. “Do you really have to ask?”

They stop moving. The words have been spoken. Slowly, they remove their legs from the other’s skirts. They move closer and kneel down, facing each other, now close enough to smell the other girl in front of her, inhale the aroma of roses surrounding them.

Their small breasts touch, and their faces only inches away. They gaze into each other’s endless silver eyes, the tiny smile still on their lips, their faces still red as a lobster.

“We’re really going to do this, are we not?” murmurs one, as she slowly removes the two pins holding her partner’s cape, letting the length red piece of cloth fall in the grass.

“You couldn’t stop me if you tried…”, she answers in a whisper, repeating the movement. The second cloak flops heavily on the ground, but neither Ruby seems to notice. Lovingly, they brush a rogue lock of red hair out of each other’s faces, and move forward to allow their lips to meet.

The kiss is wonderful and refreshing, sending tingling messages of delight through their nerves. Their lips fit perfectly, covering one another entirely. Hair brushes into their faces, both their own and their twin’s, soft and smooth. Their hands start to stroke through the wild black-and-red hairdo of the other, feeling its softness with their fingertips as they continue to kiss. They press themselves together, their nipples touching through the fabric of their dresses. 

Without one word, the girls open their lips, allowing their tongues to join the party. Both release a soft moan as they meet inside their own mouths. 

Neither of them has ever done anything like this before, and in the beginning they are uncertain of what to do. However, after a bit of experimenting, they find their rhythm, and start playing with each other. 

Their hands cup each other’s heads as they force their tongues into each other’s mouth, enjoying the feeling of them squirming against one another. Playfully, they let their hands explore each other’s bodies again.

Ruby pushes the other girl over, and lies on top of her. She starts kissing the other’s neck and ear, as the other girl gasps in ecstasy, holding her dominant lover firmly against her.

“Oh Ruby…” she whispers, as she bites her twin playfully in her ear. The other flushes and then intensifies her assault.

Both girls begin to rub their bodies together as things heat up, and both let go of an involuntary moan as they feel their breasts slide together. However, everything changes when their wet pussies touch against each other’s legs. 

As soon as the girls allow their womanhood to get involved, they groan loudly as new levels of pleasure are achieved. They release each other and focus their entire attention on that hotspot, eager to feel more delight stream into their brains. Over time, their pleasure voices in an string of moans emitted from their identical throats as they hump one another, although the sound in muffled by each other’s tongues as they go back to making out. 

In the heat of the act, neither fully recognizes the moment that they reach their climax. Instead, both girls emit a surprised but ecstasy-filled yelp and grab hold of each other’s clothing as waves upon waves of pleasure soar through their bodies.

As the flood of joy leaves their nerves, the Ruby’s disengage, rolling off one another and lying on their back in the soft grass. Their panties are thoroughly soaked, and the rest of her outfit is all creased and wrinkled. The hair is all messed up, they’re panting, and if a Grimm would have attacked them at that moment, they would have had no strength left in their bodies to protect themselves. 

However, neither Ruby cares, and as the girls wait for their strength to return to their bodies, both clamp to each other’s hand firmly, afraid to lose the identical girl at any given moment.


End file.
